Runaway Bride
by Cheese-On-Sundays
Summary: When Ivy Rae's father finds her a suitor without her consent, she finally snaps and runs away. But what happens when our favorite pirate captain comes into the picture? JackxOC
1. How It All Started

Disclamer: I only own Ivy Rae and anyone else you haven't seen in Pirates of the Caribbean.

Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated my other story, _A Place Called Home_, in a while. I came across a block with it. However, my beta, tinamonic, and I began working on this one. It will be in first person, switching between Ivy Rae and Jack.

To my Beta: Thank you so much for all you do!

Much love to all,

3 Cheese On Sundays.

Chapter One: How It Began (Ivy Rae's POV)

"Miss Ivy?" a light voice called from behind a closed, white, wooden door. "Miss, are you awake?" the voice continued as she rapped softly on the door.

"Yes..." I mumbled groggily before snapping my eyes open, realizing the tapping and calling of my name were not part of my dream. "Yes!" I called this time, so that Miss Melody, my maid, could hear me.

"Very well then miss. Your father has requested that you meet him in the dining hall for a spot of breakfast and some big news!" She then walked away; I could tell because I could hear the light 'click click click' of her heels fading down the corridor.

I rose and sighed, remembering well my request (not to)to not have the maids dress me. I was self-conscious about my body. I did not want them to discover the tattoo of half a heart on my left shoulder, directly above my heart. God forbid if they discovered it, they would certainly tell my father and he would have my head!

I swung my legs around and placed my feet on the cold, wooden floor, purposely missing my slippers.What was the point of keeping my feet perfectly soft? No man would ever wish to wed a rugged woman like myself.

I stood, crossed the room, and looked at myself in the mirror. I loved the way my skin was delicately sun-kissed. I went through great lengths to ensure the longevity of my delectable features, which meant that I didn't wear anything on my head or cover my face whenever I was in the sun. I despised bonnets because it prevented the elements of nature from touching my skin. I love the warm rays of the sun and the wind on my face too much to let anything keep me away from them. There were some days when I had to secretly bask in the sun nude…to ensure my features, of course. I just hope that no one had ever seen me do such an unconventional deed, but I'm not the one to care… I took notice of my breasts. They were neither small nor large and my hair fell just an inch past them. After admiring my body for a few more moments, I noticed, to my great displeasure, that my wavy, raven hair was grossly entangled. I delicately ran a brush through my mane, but remembered that I had to pin it up, which I absolutely hated. I love the length of my hair and felt that wearing it down enhanced my features…and illuminated the mystery that surrounded me. Alas, it is not allowed, since I am the governor's daughter, and Port Charles did not tolerate any rebelling. I was a woman of high class and therefore wore dresses, pinned up my hair, pinched my cheeks, acted in a proper manner...blah blah blah.

"Dear Lord, Neptune, Calypso...someone, anyone, save me from this hell hole," I sighed as I gazed into one of the most prized features of myself: my eyes. They seemed to change according to the time of day and weather. Now they were cerulean blue, the same as the ocean outside my window. At night, they would turn sapphire in color. During a storm: pitch black. And after said storm, they would turn greenish grey, all matching the seas which I so longed to sail on. Yes, my true wish was to become a pirate. I'd read all about them, from Captain Blackbeard, to Captain Jack Sparrow. Port, starboard, bow, helm, mainmast; if it was on a ship, I knew all about it.

I have I sighed disheartened, knowing my dream of seafaring was just that, a dream A fantasy. Still, it was nice to wish on stars and retain an ounce of child-like naivety. Perhaps it was more than an ounce, far more. But I didn't bother to escape from my day dreams of freedom. There were much too sweet to give up. I began to pin up my hair and pinch my cheeks before going to the closet and picking out a simple dress. It was sky blue, so it would bring out the color of my optics well. I didn't bother with shoes, since my dress covered my feet, and Father would not know the difference. I checked myself over in the mirror once more before heading out the door and down the spiral staircase to the lobby. From there, I took a right, went through Father's office and into the dining hall, where Father was waiting patiently for my grand entrance.

"Ivy," he said cheerfully with his green eyes beaming down at me. The white curly wig on his head was even whiter than the walls around us. Food had already been placed on the table. I winced at the ham, for my diet did not include meat, and turned my attention back to my father, eager to know what news he had to tell me. "Good morning, Father," I said, with a phony smile. Apparently he bought it, for he returned the gesture and motioned for me to sit, which I did.

"I hope you slept well," he said and I nodded in response before helping myself to a scone.

"I have great news for you," he said. I could tell from his tone that this was Mother's idea and he knew I wouldn't be happy. Father was always the optimist, however. He'd find some way to make me agree to whatever ridiculous thing Mother wanted me to do.

"As your eighteenth birthday quickly approaches, your mother requested that I find you a husband...and I succeeded. You'll be married in a month's time."

I stared at him, waiting for him to smile and say "I'm only joking, sweetheart. Got you!" But he never did. My head spun and I thought of how to answer him. I opened my mouth but before I could utter even one syllable, he said "Thank you, Ivy," stood, and left me.

That's the day…the moment in time, when I decided I would flee before my wedding day, and live out my dream. No matter what awaited me, it had to be better than this.

My ordeal happened exactly three months ago. Luckily, Miss Melody taught me to cook and my older brother, Robert, taught me how to use a sword and pistol. I knew these skills would come in handy one day…and that day had come. I'd gotten Miss Melody to teach me to cook, and my older brother Robert to teach me how to use a sword and a pistol. I learned how to handle a sword and shoot a pistol very quickly. Even though Robert was suspicious about my need to have these said skills, he never mentioned anything to anyone, and I am grateful that he kept his promise. I miss him dearly. For now, I sat in a cold, dirty prison in Port Royal, wearing a baggy white shirt with a blue corset over it, black breeches and black boots. There were many pirates in the cell to the left of me, but I was on the far right of my not-so-private room.

"Come 'ere poppet, we won't bite." One older pirate said with sincerity before giving me a very gummy grin and adding "Much." I rolled my eyes and ignored him.

My hair was no longer pinned up; my cheeks had gone three months without being pinched, and I couldn't be happier.

How did I get in here? You may ask. I was caught stealing. I stowed away on a ship, reached Port Royal, and survived for the past two and a half months by stealing. I was good at it, until some little bratty child ratted me out. It wasn't his fault I suppose. It was how he'd been raised.

My mind started to formulate how in the world to get out of here, and move on and get out of this port, which seemed more stuck up and snooty in some parts than Port Charles had been. But that was probably why the lower class portion of town; the part where I'd been living unless I was out thieving, was as bad as it was.

"_Think Ivy Rae! Think! How do I get out of here!?"_ I thought to myself. And that's when I saw him; the man that would make all my dreams a reality. And not just my dreams of piracy, but also my dreams of love as well.


	2. Fateful Meeting

Jack Sparrow  
"Lower the anchor mates…we're here." I yelled to my crew as we approached  
Port Royal's illustrious shores. It's been a while since I've been to Port  
Royal, but I didn't miss it very much. It lacked the thrill and excitement  
of Tortuga and Singapore. I had just left Singapore over a month and a  
half ago. The short time I spent there will last me for the rest of my  
life. The rum, the silk, and not to mention, the beautiful women always   
brought a satisfied smile to my face. But alas, I had to leave, but I  
shall return…soon. When the Pearl was finally anchored, I ordered my crew  
to quickly stock the ship.

"Try not to get caught stealin', mates." I yelled as some of the crew  
walked down the ramp and onto the shore. I strolled over to Gibbs, who was   
finishing up his task.

"Mr. Gibbs!"

"Aye Capn'!" He replied as he quickly turned around to face me.

"I'm going to sneak into town to see if anything's changed."

Gibbs looked at me wide-eyed. "But Capn', ya know ya can't be seen in Port  
Royal! Tha guards be sure ta catch ya and have ya hangin' by t'morrow's  
end!"

I grinned at him deviously with squinted eyes. "Don't worry mate. No  
one's gonna catch me. Have ya forgotten that I'm Capn' Jack Sparrow?"

Gibbs looked at me with uncertainty and shrugged his shoulders. "I s'ppose  
so Capn'…but be warned. There's no tellin' what's out there waitin' ta get  
ya!" He said sternly, eyes filled with superstitious madness.

I patted him on the shoulder reassuringly. "Thanks for the advice, mate.  
Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be off now. Guard the Pearl." I ordered as  
I walked away from him and made my way down the ramp.  
After a few moments, I safely made my way into the center of town. It   
hadn't changed at all. The streets were still crowded with whores and  
merchants. The pubs were still rowdy…and the air smelled of smoke and  
seawater. I decided to go inside a pub that I always frequented, for I  
was in dire need of rum. Just as I was about to walk through the doors, a  
familiar, yet uninviting voice called my name.

"Well if it isn't Capn' Jack Sparrow."

I turned around slowly and noticed that the voice belonged to someone I  
used to shag quite often, standing behind me.

"Esmerelda." I said cheerfully as she slowly approached me.

"I thought I'd never see you again." She said seductively with pouted  
lips.

I examined her physical appearance. She didn't seem as young and vibrant  
anymore. Her long, brown hair fell limp over her shoulders. Her eyes were  
dark and droopy. Her skin was very pale and fragile. She wasn't the young  
beauty she once was. I can only guess that the reason why she appeared so  
vile meant only one thing…sickness. I backed away from her. She frowned  
and stepped closer to me.

"Capn' Sparrow…why're ya runnin' away from me?"

As I was about to answer her, I noticed that she was about to fall. I  
quickly grabbed her and held her body up against the wall of the pub.

"Watch yourself Esmerelda." I said as I tried to hold her up. I turned my   
head to look for help, but to my dismay, I saw two naval officers   
approaching me.

"Shit!" I said as I attempted to wake her up.

"Sir…what are you doing?" One officer inquired.

"What does it look like I'm doin?"

"It seems to me like you are performing a lewd act in public!" The officer  
retorted.

"I am not…I'm helping this sick woman stand up. She's collapsed if ya  
haven't noticed!"

"She's not sick…she's drunk! Come with us." The other officer said as he  
place a hand on my shoulder.

"For what?"

"For taking advantage of a drunken whore and performing lewd acts in  
public!"

"What? This woman is sick and I am not trying to rape her!"

"Let her go and come with us!" The officer said.

"NO!" I yelled in defiance as I tried to shrug the officer's grip off of   
my shoulder.

Just then, the second officer violently grabbed me away from Esmerelda,  
causing her to drop hard onto the ground. I tried to make my way over to  
her to help her stand, but the officers grabbed my arms and began to grab  
me away.

"Stop! What are ya doing? She's sick…she needs help!"

"Leave her lie…she'll be fine. If she's dead in the morning, we'll let you  
know." One officer joked.

I wanted to kick both of their asses. They led me to the prison and down  
the stairs. I tried to pull away from them, but the more I struggled, the  
more they held on to me. One officer stopped in front of a cell that was   
already occupied and opened it.

"In you go pirate." The other officer said as he shoved me inside the  
cell. I stumbled at first, but managed to keep my balance.  
"Pricks." I mumbled under my breath as they walked away, laughing at me.

I sat down on the far corner of the cell, thinking about Esmerelda's fate.  
Poor lass…her end is comin' soon. My thoughts were interrupted when I  
caught sight of my cellmate. I was surprised to see that it was a woman  
sitting in the same cell with a man. Normally, women are put in separate  
cells. But I didn't mind her company…I would rather share a cell with a  
woman than a man. She was sitting on the far side of the cell. She took a quick glance at me at first, but then turned to look at me with a smile. She was very attractive. Her long, black hair and greenish, no blue eyes captivated me. There was mystery surrounding her, and a part of me wanted to discover what secrets she held. I've never been around a woman as beautiful as her, and I had a strange feeling that my life was about to take an unexpected turn. I tipped my hat at her and smiled flirtatiously. She smiled and nodded her head.

"So…what brings a beautiful lass such as yourself in these dreadful cells of Port Royal?" I asked.

"Stealing." She replied with a proud smile. I examined the clothes she wore and immediately ruled out the idea of her being a pirate, for she seemed to be a wayward societal girl tainted by the streets.

"Oh, I see. Not very much fun I suppose, love." I said with a smile.

"It is until you're caught. I've been stealing for two months and I've never gotten caught. And for some reason, I get caught now." She said, slightly chuckling.

"Well maybe there's a reason why you were caught and thrown in jail this time…perhaps you were meant to meet a certain handsome pirate…" I replied flirtatiously with a golden grin.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head and smiled. "I'm guessing that this handsome pirate I was destined to meet is you?"

I gave her my most sexiest squint and scooted myself a little closer to her. "Aye love, but I'm not just any handsome pirate…"I'm…"

"Captain Jack Sparrow…yes I know who you are." She replied knowingly, with a confident smile.

She threw me off by her knowledge of my identity. I was amused by her quirkiness and quick-wit.

"Ah, so you do know who I am. It's nice to know I have admirers." I replied boastfully.

I heard her chuckle at my words. "I don't admire you Captain Sparrow, I've only read of your legendary plunders and adventures. If you must know, I have full admiration for…"

"What's your name?" I asked, interrupting her purposely.

"My name is Ivy Rae." She replied sweetly as she stuck her hand out for a shake. I gladly took her hand and shook it. It was so soft and delicate…I didn't want to let go. I made eye contact with her during the whole time we shook our hands. I instantly felt a connection with her, but I didn't know what it was.

"No touching!" A guard yelled as he stood in front of our cell.

"We're merely greeting each other that's all. Why don't you go bugger off!" Ivy Rae yelled with anger in her voice.

"Don't make me come in there!" The officer retorted threateningly.

"If you do come in here, I'll make sure you won't get out." I warned. The guard looked at me slightly shaken. I dared him to break his gaze from me.

"I better not see you two touching again!" He said nervously as he walked away.

"Don't worry mate, the next time we touch we won't be in here for you to see!" I yelled and winked at Ivy, who blushed and turned her head away from me.

"We must get out of here. I can't stay in here any longer." Ivy said in a soft whisper.

"Do you have a plan?" I asked.

She stood up and walked over to the other side of the cell and thought for a few moments. This gave me a chance to truly see her body shape. She wasn't very tall, but her figure resembled that of an hourglass. She suddenly stopped pacing and stood in front of me. I looked up at her and smiled.

"I have a plan." She said, her eyes beaming with mischief.

"Do tell, dearie." I replied as I stood up.

"I'll tell the guard that I have to relieve myself. When he opens the cell, I'll pickpocket the key, throw him in here, and lock the cell." She said in a soft whisper. I looked at her, not truly believing that the guard would fall for a stupid trick.

"How do you know this will work?" I asked.

"It will, just trust me." She said as she walked over to the cell door.

"Excuse me...sir." She called sweetly to the guard.

"What is it?" He snapped back angrily and stepped to the cell.

"I was wondering if I may have permission to relieve myself." Ivy said sweetly. The guard looked at her and then looked at me in disbelief.

"I don't believe you." I said as he was about to turn to walk away.

"Please! I'm not lying! I really must go! It pains me to stay in this condition!" She pleaded. The guard looked at her once more and noticed that she was holding herself as if she was truly in pain.

"Alright, but you must stay in my sight!" He said as he took the keys out and opened the cell.

"Oh thank you sir! Bless you!" Ivy said as she slowly stepped out of the cell. I watched her as she masterfully grabbed the keys without him knowing and pushed him inside the cell. She slammed the door and locked it.

The guard didn't know what hit him. He fell into the cell and immediately began yelling.

"Stop! You can't do that! Let me out!" He pleaded. I stepped over to him and smiled.

"I told ya you won't ever get out."

"Oh yes I will! The other guards will get me out and have you two hanged tomorrow morning!"

I turned my attention to Ivy, who was swinging the keys in her hand, taunting the guard. "It looks like you're stuck in here with an infamous pirate now aren't ya? Don't let me catch you two touching!"

As she was about to walk away, I placed my hand through the cell bars and touched her hand. She immediately stopped and looked at me, eyes piercing through my soul.

"Ivy…love, I think it would be a horrible mistake to allow a legendary pirate like myself stay trapped in this cell with a dangerous guard. What do you say about letting me out?" I said sweetly, giving her my sexiest squint.

She smirked at me and teasingly ran laced her fingers with mine.

"No."

"No? Why not?"

"I'll only let you out on one condition, and I'm sure you'll agree on this condition." She replied sternly, yet flirtatiously.

"An what condition will that be? Sexual favors? A kiss? What? I'm sure you'll enjoy anything I give you." I replied as I placed my face closer to the cell bars. I could see her face blush red, for I knew I was getting to her.

"No. I want you to grant me passage on your ship and drop me off at Nassau Port. Being as though you are Captain and are very familiar with that port, you will have no problem getting me there." She smiled happily. I thought about her offer for a few more moments. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have a woman as beautiful as her on my ship. Of course, Gibbs and the other crew won't like it but hell with them.

"We have an accord." I replied with a reassuring grin.

She shook my hand and opened the cell and let me out. She then quickly locked the door, leaving the poor, horrified guard sitting in the corner.

"What about me? You're leaving me in here?" The guard whined. I walked over to the door and smirked at him diabolically.

"Oh shut it. I'm sure the rat will enjoy your company." I replied as I walked away.

"Wait come back! You'll pay for this you scoundrels!" The guard yelled as Ivy and I quickly made our way out the back way of the building. As we walked outside, I quickly turned Ivy around to face me. She was startled at first, but then smiled.

"Captain Sparrow, are you going to kiss me for breaking you out?" She said flirtatiously. I laughed at her flirtations.

"You would like that wouldn't you? But no, I was merely going to ask you about my profit in all of this."

She stepped closer to me and traced my lips. "Profit? I believe you already know what you will gain from all of this, Captain Sparrow." She replied seductively as she began to walk away, down towards the docks.

I was curious to know what it was, but her words didn't suggest any sexual activity that would happen between us. It was something more…and I'm determined to see what lay ahead for us…


	3. If We Meet Again

Authors Note: I'm not all too sure of this chapter. Let me know what you guys think.

Ivy's POV

"A _woman?_ You go into Port Royal to see if things have changed, and come back with a _woman?_" Gibbs said to Jack, panic in his tone. "Yer killin' me, Cap'n."

"Aye, is that a problem Mr. Gibbs?" Jack asked him, an eyebrow disappearing underneath his faded, used-to-be-red bandana.

"Honestly, I don't see the problem," I said. "I saved your captain's arse. The least you could do is give me this one, teeny weeny little favor of passage," I continued. "Besides, aren't ships referred to with female pronouns usually anyways?" I then smirked, since both Mr. Gibbs and Jack seemed taken back by my statement.

"Right then. Well, love, ye have two choices, ye can bunk with the crew, or take to the extra guest cabin," Jack offered. I looked at him and pouted softly, batting my eyelashes.

"Am I not invited to stay in your cabin with you?" I inquired. He smirked.

"Aye love, of course ye are. I just didn't think I'd safely be able to offer such offer without being slapped, savvy?" I chuckled.

"You're a wise man, Captain Sparrow," I complimented. Jack grinned and started barking out orders to his crew; I really wasn't paying attention to what he was saying anymore. I was just watching him. The odd swagger with which he moved; the way his lips moves and how they had felt just inches from mine. I wondered how good of a kisser he was...I shook my head. "Dammit all," I muttered to myself before going to check how the extra cabin looked. "Stupid Ivy, stupid stupid."

"So," Jack said coming up to me later as I looked out over the railing; watching the stars sparkle against the water. "How does a fair lass such as yerself come to diminish herself to stealing and what not?"

"I take that offensively," I said pouting again. I sat down on a step that led up to the helm before continuing. "I 'diminished' myself to stealing to look for a higher way of life." Jack looked confused, which made me smirk; the look was adorable and yet at the same time humorous. "I was set to be married by my birthday, something I've never wanted to do."

"Oh? I thought it was every woman's dream to have a fairy tale romance with Mr. Rich Naval Officer," Jack said smirking at me.

"Jack, I'm surprised! I would have thought you knew me better by now!" I replied, trying to sound offended even though I knew I was smiling. "I'm certainly _not _most women."

"True as that may be, every woman wants a rock on her finger, yes?"

"No."

"No?"

"No. I'm not looking to be tied down to some man I don't even know, let alone love. I wanted freedom, and by insisting I become wedded, my father opened the door of opportunity."

"Ah! So you waited for the opportune moment to 'fly the coop' shall we say?"

"Yes. I suppose you could say that."

"What about love?" His question threw me off guard, and I knew I was blushing.

"What about it?" I squeaked and he smirked again. Damn him and that smirk! I could feel my heart skip a beat. It started beating like it was about to fly from my chest, and I had half a mind to look and be sure it wasn't.

"What about getting married for love?"

"Ha! Not bloody likely. Love only happens in fairy tales, Captain Sparrow. And quite frankly, my life has been everything but in my opinion. Besides, _if_ I were to ever 'fall in love,' if there is such a thing, I wouldn't need a bunch of legal mumbo jumbo, a ring, and a leash to prove I loved that person. I'd trust him enough not to run off with another woman; no strings attached," I finished, hoping I had thrown him off enough so he didn't know my true feelings about him. "What about you, Captain?" I continued after a moment.

"Me?" he inquired smirking.

"Yes, what about your past and your views?" I replied, standing and getting closer to him, my face inches from his again, my voice dropping. "I want to know about, _you,_" I finished, my breath hot on his lips as I whispered the last word.

Jack's POV

This girl is something else. I admire how she's shamelessly flirting with me. I should catch her by surprise and kiss those pretty lil' lips of hers. If she knew what she was doin' to me now, she'd slap me.

"So ya want to know about ol' Jack, aye?"

"Yes. I do." She replied, taking a step back.

"How much do you really want to know about me?" I asked, giving her my sexiest squint.

"I want to know if the legends are true about you. Did you really sack Nassau Port without any bloodshed?"

I took a swig of rum and smiled. "Aye. And later that night, I shagged the General's wife. It was one of the proudest moments in my life."

Ivy chuckled. "What? The part where you successfully sacked Nassau?"

"No. The part where I got to shag the General's wife. That was the best shag I've ever had in me life. She was so beautiful…I really did a good number on her…"

"That's quite enough Captain Sparrow. That's too much information for my liking. I'm not that interested in your performance in bed." Ivy interrupted nonchalantly.

I grinned and stepped closer to her. "Of course, that was too much for your young ears. Perhaps when you get a lil' older, I can show you." I said as I brushed a strand of hair away from her face. She smiled bashfully and blushed. We stared at each other for a few moments until she began to speak.

"Captain Sparrow, I am not a little girl and my ears are not too young to hear such things. I am not that interested that's all." She replied defensively.

"Of course, of course. My apologies. Now, do you want to know any more about me?"

"Yes…if you don't mind. Tell me about how you became a pirate."

"It's a long story, luv. I might bore ya."

Ivy chuckled. "No you won't. I love listening to how a man like yourself came to be known as the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow…fearsome pirate of the Caribbean."

I smiled at her. I felt flattered that she'd want to know about my life. She hardly knows me. I didn't want to indulge in my past, but I'll tell her a little. I don't tell her too much because I may never see her again once we drop her off. I looked into her blue eyes. I felt helpless. I couldn't resist.

"You forgot to mention something about me, luv."

Ivy widened her eyes in confusion. "What?"

"You forgot to say that I am the most handsome, irresistible, infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. I'm not only fearsome in the Caribbean, but also the Spanish Main." I corrected her with a boastful smile.

Ivy rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I'm sorry Captain Sparrow. Forgive me for not mentioning, as you say, your irresistible handsome features." She replied sarcastically.

I took another swig of rum. This girl is truly one of a kind. She has no idea what she is doing to me.

"Well, to make a long story short, I became a pirate after being employed by the infamous East India Trading Company. I didn't like the fact that they ship human cargo, so I took it upon meself to free said slaves and they didn't like that too much. Since I was then unemployed, I decided to turn pirate for I enjoyed the thrill of looting, plundering, and shagging beautiful women. That's my story."

Ivy stared at me in awe. I don't know if she was impressed by my story, or she fell victim to my strikingly handsome looks. I was captivated by her, too. Her eyes sent shivers throughout my body. If she kept staring at me like that, I don't think I'll hold myself back from kissing her.

"You sure have one fascinating life Captain Sparrow. For you to take it upon yourself and free those slaves was very heroic. Have you've been rewarded for your gallant deed?"

"If you call being chased and hunted down like an animal as a reward, then yes." I replied, taking another swig of rum.

"So do you regret turning pirate? I know there's fortune and fame in that sort of lifestyle, but do you wish you'd chosen another path in life.?"

I turned my gaze away from her as I thought about her question. There had been times where I'd think about what I would be doing if I wasn't a pirate. I couldn't see me doing anything but this. The sea, the treasure…the women falling down on their knees to worship you (and other things), were everything that came with the territory. But the most important thing that I love about my life is freedom, and I can't get that from any other trade in life… I looked at Ivy and smiled.

"No…I could never regret turning pirate. I love the freedom that I have to do whatever the hell I want…"

"Shag whomever you want…"Ivy interrupted with a smile.

"See, you're getting the gist of it, aye?" I replied with a flirtatious grin.

Ivy nodded her head and laughed. Just as she was about to say something, Marty yelled from the crow's nest.

"Nassau Port is just a few feet ahead!"

Ivy and I looked at each other. We were both disappointed that our fascinating conversation was coming to an end.

Ivy smiled and walked over to the rail, watching the horizon as we came to shore. I followed behind her and stood right next to her.

"I guess this is your stop. Just as we were getting so well acquainted with each other, aye?"

Ivy faced me and smiled. "It's a shame…I would have loved knowing how you truly felt about love…"

I caressed her face with the back of my hand. Her cheeks blushed red. I wanted to kiss her so badly, but something was holding me back. If this were any other lass, I would have invited me into my cabin for a quick romp on my bed and then that would be it. But Ivy was different. I wanted more from her than just a meaningless tryst. I don't know how I let this girl get into me head so quickly. What is going on with me? I barely know her and she's only been on the Pearl for about three weeks. I had an urge to tell her many more things about me. I wanted to spill my heart out to her, but what's the use? She's going to Nassau and I will never see her again…

"Capn' we made port. The ramp's all lowered and tha crew's gatherin' some supplies." Gibbs interrupted.

I reluctantly tore my eyes away from Ivy and looked at my first mate. "Very well then, mate. Tell the crew to hurry up and stock the ship so that no one will notice I'm here again."

"Aye Capn'." Gibbs replied as he left Ivy and I alone.

"So this is goodbye then." Ivy said with a somber smile.

"Not until I walk you off the Pearl." I said as she linked her arm with mine. We walked slowly down the ramp and onto the docks. I made sure to stay close to the ship incase we were discovered.

"This is where we must depart darling. I would walk you all the way, but I must remain inconspicuous, as it were."

Ivy laughed. "That's alright Captain Sparrow. I wouldn't want the General capturing and hanging you for sleeping with his wife."

I grinned and nodded my head. "Good point."

We stared at each other for a few moments. I sexual tension between us was intense. I wanted to kiss her so badly. She stepped closer to me, with a wicked smirk on her face. She leaned in closer to my face. I thought she was about to kiss me, but she moved her lips over to my ear and whispered.

"Perhaps if by fate, we meet again, I will know more about you…I'll be more interested in knowing you…intimately."

She stepped away from me and smiled. Her insinuations sent desire throughout my body. God how I wanted her…She knew damn well what she was doing to me.

"I'll see to it that I tell you everything, luv."

"It was a pleasure being aboard your ship, Captain Sparrow." She replied, holding her hand out for me to shake.

I gently grabbed her hand and kissed it. I heard a soft gasp escape her mouth.

"The pleasure's all mine, I'm sure. Take care of yourself, Miss Ivy Rae."

Ivy curtsied and smiled. "Until we meet again, Captain." She kissed my cheek with the softest, sweetest kiss I'd ever felt, then turned and walked away without another word.

I watched as she walked down the docks and onto the cobblestone streets. That lass captivated me so much that I didn't know what to do. She's one hell of a woman and I'll miss her. No woman has ever made me feel like this. I don't even know what this feeling is. It's unreal to me. I turned around and walked back onto the Pearl once she was out of sight. Gibbs and the crew had already finished stocking the ship. We left port right after. As the ship sailed away, I kept looking over the rail as Nassau disappeared out of sight. I had a whirlwind of emotions inside me. I hate it when someone as fascinating as Ivy only came once in a lifetime. Perhaps we were just meant to be two ships passing in the sea, never to be nothing more than just that.

I looked at the horizon once more. I felt sick to my stomach. "I feel like a bloody eunuch." I said aloud. I then remembered the one thing that could make me happy again. "Rum." I said aloud as I went into my cabin to wash away thoughts of what could have been, but never will be…

A/N: gasp Will they ever meet again!? Stay tuned to find out! The more reveiws I get, the quicker the update will be. Plus, I'd like you all to vote on which fic you'd like me to update on first "A Place Called Home" or this one.


	4. Seperated

**Jack Sparrow **

As I walked out of my cabin and made my way over to the rail, my mind began to drift. I thought it was because of a lack of rum, but I knew it wasn't that, for I had already drunk two full bottles since I've been in my cabin. I gazed upon the moonlit sea. The silver rays that reflected on the ocean waves reminded me of a certain young woman's eyes. I remembered how the moonlight brought out her gorgeous sapphire colored eyes. It's been approximately eight months since I'd seen her. She was the most beautiful, amazing young woman I've ever met in my whole life.

Even though she was only around for three weeks, I felt like I knew her my whole life. There has never been a woman who I've met that stayed on my mind for this long. Normally, when I'd meet a woman, I would shag her and leave her the next morning. I wouldn't think twice about her ever again. But this time, for some reason, I couldn't get Ivy Rae off of my mind. She intrigued me. There's something about her that makes me want to take a chance and _really_ get to know her…but not just physically. The crew and I had been at sea for nearly two weeks after leaving Port Charles. I wasn't sure of our next heading, until Gibbs suddenly interrupted me out of my deep thoughts…

"Capn'." Gibbs said as he approached me. I turned to him and nodded.

"Yes Mr. Gibbs?"

"I've been wonderin' 'bout somethin' fer tha past two weeks we've been at sea…"He began with a frown.

"And what might that be, Gibbs?"

"Do we have a headin'? Cause it seems ta me that we're driftin' in tha middle of nowhere."

I turned around and looked at the sea again as I thought about a possible heading. "Set sail for Georgetown." I replied nonchalantly.

Gibbs was quiet for a few moments before answering. "Georgetown? Why Georgetown?"

I turned around and smiled. "Because…we haven't been there in months and I need to pay a special friend a visit."

Gibbs' frown turned into a cheeky smile. "Is this friend a fancy of yers?"

"No…more like a business acquaintance."

Gibbs smiled suspiciously as he thought of the meaning of my words. "Ahhh…I see now Capn'."

"No, I don't believe you do Mr. Gibbs. I don't mean business acquaintance as being the type of business _you're_ thinking of…Where is your mind tonight Mr. Gibbs?" I asked.

Gibbs looked at me confusedly. "I…er…just thought that maybe ye'd be wantin' ta spend some time with a lady friend 'o somethin'. It has been a while since ya…ya know."

I looked at him strangely. He smiled and made a hand movement. "Know what?"

Gibbs sighed. "It's been a while since ye've , for lack of a better word, been in the pleasurable company of a fair lass."

I smiled, for I was feeling a little uncomfortable about this conversation. "Oh, well I haven't been in the mood. And why are you taking notice of how long I've been without…you know…"

Gibbs cocked his brow and chuckled. "I'm ya First Mate Capn', I know a lot about ya…I think I know more than what I'd like ta know. In fact, I think I know the reason why ye haven't been well, ya know…"H e replied as he made had gestures to what he was referring to.

I looked at him and smirked. "Oh really? So tell me the reason why I haven't done you know what with a woman for so long?"

Gibbs' smile broadened. The glimmer in his eyes let me know that he was about to mention something I'd wished he wouldn't. "It's 'cause of tha girl we had on board 'bout eight months ago."

My smile turned into a frown. I didn't want him to know that I was beginning to have strong feelings for Ivy. "No it's not…you're wrong. I would never stop doing what I've always been doing because of some young girl I know nothing about, savvy? I am merely taking a break if you must know. Me goods are very valuable and I wouldn't want anything falling off."

Gibbs eyed me with disbelief. I was hoping that he didn't realize that he was right. I haven't been with any other woman since Ivy came on board. Damn that woman!

"Hmmm…Whatever ya say Capn'." Gibbs replied with a nod. "That's good ta know…me n' tha other crewmen thought ye've given up women and became a eunuch…if ye know what I mean." He said with a contemptuous frown.

I didn't know if I should take his remark as an insult or playful banter. I smiled halfheartedly. "Well then, tell tha crewmen that I've not become a bloody eunuch and I would appreciate it if you scallywags would mind your own business. If you must know, I do plan on doing you know what when we get to Georgetown."

"But Capn' I thought…"

"Shhh…"I interrupted him as I stepped closer to him. "Never mind what I have or haven't said. Set course for Georgetown so that I can see me business acquaintance and do other unmentionable things when we get there."

Gibbs smiled and nodded. "Aye Capn'. I'll get right to it." He said as he walked away.

I watched as he made his way to the wheel, relieving Marty from his duty. I couldn't help but smile about the idea of alleviating some of my stresses and partake in unconventional affairs with one…or maybe two lucky women when we reached Georgetown. But I knew in my heart that I wouldn't do it. And it was because of one beautiful, yet mysterious woman whom I hoped to cross paths with very soon…before I damn near explode!

**Ivy Rae**

"Well?" a woman questioned.

"Well what?" I snapped back. I knew damn well what she wanted to know, but she was asking this question for the umpteenth time!

"Have you seen him?" the brown haired, hazel eyed woman asked, a touch of excitement in her voice, as though she didn't notice I was irritated. I sighed and shook my head.

"No, but I haven't give up," I replied with a soft smile. "Word about a 'mysterious woman in Tortuga who knows where treasure lies, but will only disperse the information to a certain man'?" I said, quoting that the men around the tavern had said. "Come now Beth, you said you've seen Jack in here plenty of times, and if I know him right, he'll be here as soon as her gets an earful, thinking he's the 'certain man.'

"But...he is," Beth pointed out.

"Not the point," I retorted. "Point is: he's bound to show up sooner or later. But God Almighty do I hope it's 'sooner' rather than 'later.'"


	5. Plan In Motion

**Jack Sparrow**

We finally reached Georgetown after we'd set sail about six days ago. It was now evening and I wanted to do some site seeing before I went into the taverns.

"Gibbs!" I shouted as I made my way over to the ramp. "Make sure these scallywags stock the ship. They can go parading and carrying about when they're finished. Take care of me Pearl…she's in your hands, mate."

"Aye Capn'!" Gibbs replied as he barked orders out to the crew.

I made my way off the ship and walked into town. I was immediately bombarded by women who desperately wanted to spend some "quality" time with me. I reluctantly did not accept their tempting offers because I had a strange inkling that I had to keep walking. I didn't have a heading. The friend I mentioned to Gibbs didn't exist. I merely said that so that I could see if Ivy was in town. I was suddenly stopped in my tracks. I noticed a woman standing to the far right at a merchant stand. She looked like Ivy. I cautiously approached her from behind. When she turned around and smiled, my heart crumbled, for it was not my sapphire eyed vixen.

"Evenin' sir…Do ya want ya fortune read?" She asked, eyes beaming with delight.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to entertain her at this moment, but something compelled me to stay. "Sure, why not…I'm sure my future has nothing but good things in it…perhaps it could tell me…"

"Where you could find a treasure?" The woman interrupted.

I looked at her confusedly. "Treasure? What treasure?"

"Sit down here…I'll tell ya what your fortune is." She said as she held my hand and led me over to her tent.

When I stepped inside, there was a table and two chairs. The room was decorated with colorful ribbons, a few pickled animal parts, and other strange ornaments. It reminded me of being in Tia Dalma's cabin.

"Sit down in the chair right here." She said as she pulled the chair out from the table for me to sit. She sat down across from me.

"Give me your hand."

I gave her my right hand. She held it in her hands, tracing the lines that ran throughout my palm.

"My, ya have very large, strong hands." She replied as she stared at me.

I smiled in flattery. "Thank you…it all comes from having a very, let's just say, remarkable part, as it were…"

"I'm quite sure, Captain Sparrow." She replied as she gently traced my hand.

"Oh so you know who I am? I was starting to think that you were a fake."

The woman smiled and nodded. "Everyone knows who you are. You are the most infamous pirate captain in all of the Caribbean."

"Not to mention in the Spanish Main, love." I replied with a charming smile. "Now tell me my fortune."

"Very well. I can see by the long, misconstrued lines in your palm that you've had a very adventurous life. I can see in the near future that you will seek a treasure. A treasure so great that you will not be able to handle…"

I was shocked and fascinated by what she was telling me. I thought that she was talking about Ivy, for she is the treasure that I was looking for. But the way she was describing the alleged treasure, I knew she wasn't describing her.

"What kind of treasure are you talking about?" I asked. Perhaps there really is treasure that needs to be found.

"I know nothing of the whereabouts of the treasure, but I do know a woman who knows the location where all undiscovered treasures in this world lie." She replied in an eerie tone.

"I thought you were a fortune teller of some sort? You're supposed to know where the treasure is."

"Tis true, I am a fortune teller, but I can only tell you as much as the spirits will allow me. The spirits want me to lead you to a woman who knows of this treasure."

I was slightly confused by her words. I didn't know if I should believe her or play along with her game. "Where can I find this woman?"

The woman's eyes widened with mischief. "You will find this woman in Tortuga. She's a very beautiful, dangerous lass. The legend says that she is very irresistible. No man can resist her seduction. But I must warn ya, every man that's come to her about treasure has disappeared…never heard from again. Many people say that the men she's come in contact with have been killed."

I was slightly stirred by what the woman told me, but I wasn't scared. I'll do anything to get treasure. "She doesn't seem so bad. I don't think that I'll end up like the other men who've come in contact with her."

"Oh? And how so?" She asked disbelievingly.

"Because…I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, I've survived being shot and stabbed, hunted down by every navy in the Caribbean, and swallowed by stink-breath monsters. So no man killing, treasure-knowing wench is any match for me. Besides, I think she will find that I'm quite irresistible."

"Why is that?" She asked in amusement.

"No one can resist me charms…not even you." I replied defiantly.

The woman stood and began to laugh. "You are a very courageous, but foolish man, Captain Sparrow."

I stood and grinned. "Maybe so, but at least I'm smart and clever enough to seduce her before she seduces me so that I can steal her bloody treasure."

The woman grabbed my hand and led me out the tent. "Please be careful, I wouldn't want ta hear that a fine man such as yourself has become the victim of seduction."

I smiled and brushed my hand against her cheek. "No worries love, she will be the only one who falls victim to me." She turned around and began to walk inside her tent again. I took that opportune moment to steal a few rings from her cart.

"By the way, love, what's your name?" I asked as I stood away from the cart.

"Beatrice." She yelled.

"Aye, then…I bid you good day, Beatrice." I replied with a bow. I quickly walked away, for I did not want her to notice the five rings I'd stolen from her. As I approached the Pearl, I noticed Gibbs heading towards me.

"Mr. Gibbs! We must leave now!"

"Where we headed?"

"Tortuga…"

**Ivy Rae's POV**

_(Late Afternoon in a tavern in Tortuga…) _

"Ivy!!!" Beth called. I rolled my eyes. Dammit all! I was about to get this idiot drunk so that he could buy me a drink! He's not the most handsome man you can find, and he certainly doesn't even compete with Jack, but he's not the worst looking one in this God-forsaken hell hole of a tavern either. And he was about to buy me a drink dammit! Her timing is awful!

"Don't go anywhere. I'll be right back I promise," I said to the slightly drunken man, as I batted my eyelashes flirtatiously.

Because of my unique eye color, whenever I fluttered my eyelashes, men seemed to want to yield to my every need Some call it a gift and it can be sometimes. But most of the time it's a curse because even when I don't want men to be putty in my hands, they always fall victim to my seduction. I'd really love to see if I could seduce that Captain Sparrow. He is one hell of a man. I want to see if I could get him to do whatever I want. Maybe he can do something with me that I've never done with any man…that would be fun, yet dangerous at the same time. Oh God I haven't been able to get him off of my mind since we parted about eight months ago. I don't know why I can't shake him from my memory…Perhaps there's an underlying reason as to why he's been constantly on my mind and haunting my dreams every night. I'll find out one day, but until then, I must continue on with my life. I sighed and I turned on my heels and marched up to the bar where Beth stood. I noticed that she held a piece of parchment in her hand.

"This had better be good. That man was about to buy me a drink, something of which _you _won't distribute to me even though you work here!" I hissed at her, aggravation dripping from my voice.

"Bite the hand which bares you a letter? How rude. I shouldn't give it to you now."Beth teased.

I glared at her and snatched the mail from her hand and read the front.

"_Beatrice Larex_

_54 Beacon Street_

_Georgetown _

_Miss Ivy Rae Shaffer_

_The Faithful Bride _

_Tortuga_"

"Beatrice?" Beth asked, reading over my shoulder. "What would she want?"

"I don't know...unless..." I let my sentence trail and mentally cross my fingers. Oh dear God, if you're up there and listening, please let this be what I hope it is.

"_Dear Ivy,_

_I hope you're well. I'll cut the small talk. You instructed me that if I were to meet with one Captain Jack Sparrow, I was to tell you immediately and_ _direct him to you with the story you requested._

_The deed is done. You should see him in a week's time after you receive this letter. I timed it._

_Best of luck,_

_Beatrice"_

It took every ounce of self control I had not to squeal like a school girl. One week and I would be rescued by my knight in shining armor. Well, my pirate in dread locks technically, but figuratively speaking.And that was _if _he'd even take me in again. But then I remembered: I was the mysterious woman he was coming here to meet and get treasure information from; even if he didn't know it was actually me yet. But when he finds out it that it is me, hopefully he will whisk me off to the _Pearl, _propose his undying love to me, and then we'd make love in his cabin. Hey, a girl could dream, right? I didn't realize I'd been grinning ear to ear until Beth's voice broke me out of my erotic daydream.

"Well?" she asked. "It's good news apparently, but don't be selfish and keep it to yourself."

"He's coming," I said, and she obviously understood, for she grinned mischievously and snatched the letterback from me. I watched her eyes quickly scan Beatrice's writing and she looked up at me and gave me an all knowing look.

"A week huh? Are you going to do anything special for him?" Beth asked.

"Beth, I can't; the point is not to make it obvious that I made it so he'd be sent back to me...but a bath the day before would be a good idea."

"Shouldn't you pack?"

"No Beth! If I'm already packed, it will look even more suspicious than holding up a sign that says 'This Was A Set Up!'"

"All right! Goodness, don't get your knickers in a knot." Beth quipped.

But it wasn't my non-existent knickers that were in a knot. It was my stomach…


	6. Lady Sapphire

**Jack Sparrow**

After leaving Georgetown a week or so ago, we'd finally made it safe and sound to Tortuga. We almost didn't make it, for we were hit with two tropical storms while we were traveling. Two of me crewmen were thrown overboard when an enormous wave came crashing onto the deck of the Pearl, but by some miracle, we'd managed to save them. To make matters even worse, I almost lost me hat! That would have been bad…very bad. I hope that all of this grief we went through just to get to Tortuga to see some treasure-hogging wench is all worth it…There will be great hell to pay if this is all some sort of game just so that some wench could have her way with me…better yet, maybe that wouldn't be so bad as long as _I_ can have my God given right to have my way with her…

It was nearly sunset. I ordered the crew to stock the ship and make necessary repairs. I put Pintel and Ragetti in charge of overlooking the carrying out of my orders. I was weary about letting those two idiots in charge, but after witnessing their heroism during the storm, my confidence in their pirate-ethics has changed…only a little.

"Gibbs!" I called as I walked over to my trusty first mate.

"Aye Capn'!"

"Would you join me in some much needed rum drinking and wench seeking for the next few hours?"

Gibb's eyes lit up with delight. "By wench seeking, ya mean findin' fair lasses n' spendin' some much needed 'quality' time with 'em?" I frowned at him, for I did not mean that. The thought of him actually engaging in certain unholy frivolities with women nearly made me gag. He's much too old and fugly for that kind fun, not to mention, he's not so strikingly handsome like me…if I do say so meself.

"No Mr. Gibbs." I replied knowingly. Gibb's elated smile turned into a disappointed frown.

"Oh. Then what did ya mean, Jack?"

"I need you to help me find someone…"

Gibbs looked at me confusedly. "A lass? Surely ya don't need me ta help ya find any lass. Ye've been doin' that without me help for quite sometime now. I'm sure you'll be able ta find 'er on yer own."

I was flattered by his compliment. "Of course, Mr. Gibbs, I do not need help from you or _anyone_ for that matter in finding a girl...or any wench. They seek me out before I seek them out, savvy?"

Gibbs nodded in agreement. I stepped closer to him and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I need you to help me find a very special lass, mate. You see, I was told that she has great knowledge about the locations of vast treasures around the world."

Gibb's eyes lit up with excitement. "Treasure, aye?"

"Aye. But we must be careful around her, mate. Legend has it; the wench is very dangerous. Many a man who has spent some time with her has mysteriously vanished."

Gibb's elated smile turned into a look of pure fear. "Well maybe we shouldn't be seekin' out such a murderous wench."

I placed a comforting hand on my first mate's shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry mate, I won't allow her to do anything to us. You see, I plan on seducing her before she seduces me."

Gibbs looked at me doubtfully. "If you say so, Jack, but I must warn ye…if she puts a hand on either one o' us, we'll be scarred with bad luck for the rest o' our lives."

I laughed at his ridiculous superstition. "Come on mate, let's go to the pub. We both need some rum."

After a few minutes, we reached the pub. I scanned the area, looking for a woman who stood out in the crowd. Unfortunately, I couldn't find her. I decided to ask the barmaid if she knew of this mysterious woman.

"Excuse me Miss, but I would like to ask you something." I said to a blonde, curly haired barmaid. She smiled and walked closer to me. When she leaned over the counter, I got a pleasant view of her voluptuous bosom.

"Well hello there. How may I be of service to you?" She asked flirtatiously.

I returned her flirtations and squinted my eyes. "I just wanted to ask you a question."

She leaned closer to my face and whispered seductively. "Are you sure you want to ask me just one measly question? I'm sure I could be of _pleasurabl_e service to you."

My smile broadened even more. I knew exactly what she could do for me, but unfortunately, I did not have the time to entertain her desires. "I'm very sure you can, lass, but I must decline your offer. You see, I've come to find this woman who claims that she knows the locations of all the treasures of the world. Do you know where I may find her?"

The barmaid's eyes lit up with excitement as if she was waiting for me to mention the woman.

"Aye…ya mean Lady Sapphire. She's here…but I must warn ya, she has a horrible reputation of seducing men and making them disappear once she's through with 'em."

I smiled at her words. "Darling, I'm not concerned about that, you see _I_ will be the one seducing and doing what-not first." I then leaned closer to her face. "Do you not _know_ who I am?"

The woman smiled and traced my lips with her fingers. "Aye, you're none other than Captain Jack Sparrow. You're a legend around here. Why do you think I offered myself to you?"

I smiled and lifted her chin. "Aye love, and don't you forget it. If I'm in town next time, I'll make sure I come seek you out so that you can offer your body to me again."

The woman blushed and giggled. "Now, point me in the direction of this mysterious Lady Sapphire…" I said as I took a step back. The woman pointed to the back of the room. I noticed a tall man towering over a very beautiful, dark-haired young woman.

I suddenly saw his large hand rise as if he was going to hit her. When I looked closely at the woman's face, I recognized her.

"Ivy…" I said as I ran over to where they stood…

**Ivy Rae**

My ears picked up this bit of conversation, for I knew it was about me. "Lady Sapphire" was the nickname Beth had come up with when she'd started spreading the rumor for me. I looked up and there he was: Captain Jack Sparrow. Here to whisk me away and save me, just like my own slightly off version of a Cinderella story. Sure, he was certainly no prince. He was a pirate lord. And my evil stepmother was actually my real mother and Tortuga was certainly no castle, but I'm not picky. I quickly looked away as Beth started to talk to me. I didn't want to gawk at the captain, even if he was quite handsome. I didn't want to feed his already huge ego.

So, instead I yawned and leaned against the wall behind me as I sat on the bar which Beth was attempting to clean around me.

"Must you insist on sitting there?" Beth asked for the umpteenth time this week.

"Yes, I must. It's quite comfortable," I replied smirking. By now I was sure the other pirate had pointed my dear Jack in my direction, and I wanted to look as nonchalant as possible.

"Could you be comfy...elsewhere? For example, on a stool like the rest of the bloody world. Also known as people who aren't entirely mad."

"Oh ha, ha, Beth. What's got your knickers in a bunch, hmm?"

"Don't even start with me, Ivy Rae!"

"Good Lord, you sound like my mother!"

We were only teasing each other really. And besides, Beth is so fun to annoy! I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't stop smiling, trying to keep myself from laughing, as I was aware by now that more an more men from the tavern were watching us in amusement. It's one of the reasons Beth keeps me around: Even though I know I annoy the hell out of her, I'm still her best friend (and she's mine), and because I tend to draw attention to myself because I so adore being in the limelight (my father always told me I should be in theater), I draw in crowds. Crowds, means money. Money means a happy Beth. A happy Beth, means a happy Ivy because I get to stick around, for free.

"Would you two kindly shut it!?" Uh oh. That's Captain Blade Armstrong. He's about 6'5", well built, and down right scary looking. And his temper is even scarier. He's the only man in Tortuga who has a problem with Beth and I. And also the only man besides my fiancé to ever lay a non-friendly (or, um, friendlier) hand on me. But I don't show him I'm scared. I'm too stubborn to show my fear.

"Oh, I'm sorry Captain Blade. Are we bothering you?"

"Very much so," he got up and started over to me.

Oh bloody hell! I gulped silently and hopped off the bar. He's a full foot and two inches taller than me so I had to sort of look up at him, but I still had what my mother called, The Look. Chest out, shoulders back, stand tall, eyes narrowed, lips pursed and speak clearly and articulate. The lady's way of threatening a man. And right now I was informing the whole damned tavern that I was taught to be a lady and I'm not afraid to use my powers to get my way. I swallowed my fears and put on this Look.

"Well Captain Armstrong, I apologize for making you feel perturbed. I assure you such actions of entertainment for the rest of these fine gentlemen will continue once you exit the premises." He paused, obviously taking a moment to catch up with me. Hey, I said he was scary, not smart.

"Wench! Did you just kick me out?!" God he IS slow!

"No, sir. Merely stating that you shouldn't talk to a lady the way you are now and if you would kindly be a bit, well, kinder, I'm sure we can get through this night without any casualties." He took another moment to catch up. Bloody hell it's easy to have a battle of wits against someone without a weapon.

"Lady? You? Ha! I don't see no ladies in this bar." I couldn't hold my tongue any longer and I would regret what slipped out next.

"Then apparently you haven't looked in a mirror lately good sir." The tavern started laughing and I smirked to cover up the fact that I was terrified of what he would do.

"I'll show you your place, bitch!" he raised his hand. He was going to hit me! But I would take it like the purely bred lady I am. But then he never did. Another hand grabbed his fist.

"You don't want to be doing that, mate," I heard a voice say. I looked around Captain Blade to see Jack and couldn't help but smile at my savior.

**Jack Sparrow**

I quickly grabbed the man's hand before he could strike Ivy. When he turned around, I immediately knew who it was. It was none other than eunuchy Captain Blade Armstrong. There was no time for a friendly greeting. He looked at me angrily and attempted to hit me with his other hand, which I also grabbed.

"Well if it ain't my dear ol' best mate Captain Blade Armstrong…how've you been?"

He eyed me with hate. "What's it to you, Sparrow?"

"It's Captain Sparrow, Captain Blade. Do we not need to school you on pirate etiquette? You must always address a Captain when he's in your presence."

He flashed an evil grin. "Well I don't see another Capn' in 'ere besides me! And from whot I see afore me, there's no Capn'!" He laughed. I laughed with him and twisted his arms even more. He winced in pain.

"Let go of me you rogue!" He sneered.

I grinned and tightened my grip around his arms. "No…you see it's not nice to hit a woman…especially one that is a dear friend of mine, savvy?"

His face twisted in agony as I began to bend his hands backwards. I was not going to stop until I heard a bone crack. "Now tell me, why were you going to hit this beautiful lass?"

"She…she's no lass! She's a greedy, no good bloody whore!" He shouted. I took that opportunity and began cracking his fingers. He yelped in agony…pathetic ass.

"You do know that I could very well break your arms and leave you walking out of here crippled for life? Or better yet, I could break your legs and have you slither out of here like the snake that you are for being disrespectful to a female!"

The man's face grew red with anger. "Piss off, bloke!"

"Aww, so now you want to call me names, how kind of you." I quickly let go of his arms and pulled out my pistol. Just before he could react, I moved Ivy out of the way and shoved the barrel of the gun to his face. He immediately stopped and held out his hands to surrender. I signaled for Ivy to grab his swords and guns from his holster.

He sneered and started laughing.

"What're ya gonna do Sparrrow? Shoot me? Blow me brain out right in front of ya lady love so that her pretty lil' dress can be ruined?" He then leaned in closer. "You wouldn't dare."

I nearly passed out from the stench of his foul breath. I quickly recovered and pressed the barrel even harder against his face. I looked at Ivy, who took it upon herself to point the Captain's gun at his privates. She looked at me and winked her eye. I tried not to laugh.

"Try me…" I replied venomously. I made sure I kept contact with his eyes, for I knew that if he saw how serious I was, he would eventually back down.

After a few moments, he backed away, still holding his hands up. He glanced at Ivy, who still had the gun pointed at his unmentionables.

"It seems to me that you still owe this young lass an apology." I replied with a sarcastic grin. He looked at Ivy with distaste. He sneered and spat on the floor next to her feet. She jumped back in disgust.

"Now, now come on Captain, that wasn't very nice. Stop acting like a spoiled lil' brat. Now tell the lass that you're sorry for disrespecting her."

"Ha! I will not! Captain Blade Armstrong never apologizes to any wench!"

"Well you will to this one, or else…" Ivy said as she cocked her pistol and pointed it right at his goods.

Fear immediately washed over his face. He looked at me and then shifted his gaze to Ivy, who had a determined look on her face.

"Ha! She wouldn't!" He sneered.

Ivy glared at him and smiled. "You really think I'm joking? Alright then, I'll show you that I mean business!" She then took a shot between his legs, barely grazing his crotch. He shrieked and jumped as he shifted his horrified gaze between us. Ivy's actions took me by great surprise…in fact; it damn well aroused me…

I tried to hold my laugh, but I couldn't. I pressed my gun against his forehead and eyed him threateningly. "Now apologize to her or else I will make sure that her shot will hit the intended target!"

Captain Armstrong shifted his gaze to Ivy. "I'm sorry…lass…" He replied breathlessly.

"Tisk tisk, you _will_ address her by her name. Say I'm sorry Miss Ivy Rae." I replied through gritted teeth.

He rolled his eyes and grunted. "I'm sorry Miss Ivy Rae. Please forgive me for my rudeness."

Ivy smiled. "You are forgiven Captain Armstrong." She then looked at me and nodded. I knew exactly what she was thinking.

"You are free to leave now, Captain. It was a great pleasure seeing you again…now off you go." I replied sweetly as I removed my gun away from his forehead and shooed him away. He slowly lowered his hands and straightened himself.

"What about me weapons? I need 'em back!" He demanded.

I smiled and took one step closer to him. "The weapons are no longer yours…they belong to the lass now."

He glowered at me and then looked at Ivy, who smiled and curtsied. "Thank you very much for your gift."

He shook his head and with a final defeated grunt, he left. Just before he reached the door, Ivy looked at me with a wicked grin. She cocked her pistol and took two shots at Captain Blade's legs, but she purposely missed them. He jumped and quickly ran out the door as everyone in the pub erupted in laughter. Ivy blew on the barrel of the gun and winked at me. I smiled and winked back, but my smile soon turned into a stern frown when I realized that she'd tricked me.

Once all the ruckus died down, Ivy turned to me. She frowned when she noticed the serious expression on my face.

"So…you're the infamous Lady Sapphire, I presume."

Ivy widened her eyes. "Yes, I am. As a matter of fact, Jack I want to explain that…"

I put my hand up. "So, this was all a trick? You devised a clever plan to lure me all the way to Tortuga…and for nothing!"

"But Jack…" She interrupted.

"It's Captain Sparrow to _you._" I replied with slight anger in my tone.

I was not angry with her. In fact, I was pretty damn impressed by her cleverness and tact. She knows me pretty damn well...She knew that I couldn't resist treasure hunting and especially a challenge of a woman. _Clever girl_. I wanted to play a trick on her…make her think that I'm angry so that I can have the upper hand.

She placed her hand on my arm and looked at me apologetically. "I'm sorry Jack."

I tried not to laugh. I kept my stern expression. "Come, we'll discuss this on the Pearl." I said as I turned around and began walking. A few moments later, I heard her footsteps walking behind me. I couldn't help put to smile. "_Works every time_…" I thought as we made our way out of the pub and down the road…


	7. Captain's Cabin

**Ivy Rae**

I followed behind Captain Sparrow until he led me up the plank to the Pearl and into his cabin. My heart skipped a beat. I'd never been in his cabin in the three weeks I'd been on board before, something I was a tad bit disappointed about. But getting to the point: I knew I was in for it. He closed the door behind us and took off his jacket, hanging it over the chair at his desk before hanging his hat on the chair, as well as his effects. He turned to me, his deep, handsome brown eyes bearing into me. My body became both aroused and nervous under his powerful gaze.I felt myself grow both aroused and nervous under his intense gaze. I leaned against the wall; letting my hands grip each other behind my back in efforts to conceal my weakened state. He opened his mouth to speak, but I interrupted him.

"Captain, please, before you scold me, hear me out," I pleaded. He closed his mouth and nodded, waving his hand nonchalantly as he turned to his desk and uncorked a half drunken bottle of rum. He then brought the bottle to his lips. "To be honest, I only did all of that to get you to come to Tortuga because...because..."

"Come on then, lass, out with it." He said sternly in his Captain's voice. It was commanding, firm, and rough...and very sexy.

"Because I've missed you, okay?!" I snapped, growing angry that he could get those words out of me. I was pissed at myself for letting him have such an affect on me, especially now since we were alone in his cabin, where he has total control over what happens between us. If he only knew that I would let all of my inhibitions run free if he'd even make one small pass at me! I found his austerity and anger to be so damn arousing…no! Bad thoughts Ivy! I could feel my face heating and I was sure I was blushing by now. He smirked and slowly started to stride over. Oh bloody hell. Had he noticed?

"Is that so?" He asked; his egotistical, alluring smirk etched on his face. Oh God. Think Ivy. Cover it up.

"Yes," I replied calmly. "I missed our interesting conversations. And there's still so much more I'd like to learn about you?" He was still smirking.

"Oh? That's all then?"

"Yes, Captain Sparrow. You're one of the very few men in this world who speaks to me like I'm a human being with a brain. You don't treat me as if I'm some dimwitted damsel in distress who can't fend for herself."Phew. Safe. Hopefully he didn't notice that I was still blushing like mad. "So...you're not still angry with me...are you?" I asked sheepishly, with my head tilting slightly to the side. I flirtatiously batted my eyelashes a few times knowing that my now sapphire eyes would shimmer in the candle light just right at this angle. It would make me appear more innocent, yet alluring at the same time. Other men found that to be very irresistible, and I knew he would, too…I hope so. I'm probably making myself look like in front of Jack, I didn't care. I still wanted to flirt shamelessly with him as I'd done before.

**Jack Sparrow**

I studied Ivy's demeanor as she stood before me. She seemed to tremble a little as she tried to tell me her reasons for tricking me. Perhaps she was nervous that she was alone with me in my cabin…somewhere she hadn't been before. I wasn't paying too much attention to her words, for I was focusing more on something else…her beauty. She seemed to have a mysterious glow to her form…almost seductive. I snapped out of my daydream when I heard her say that she'd missed me…A slight smile formed on my face. Of course, I was flattered, who wouldn't be? I would miss someone like me. When she fluttered her eyelashes and tilted her head so that those magnificent sapphire eyes could shine, I couldn't help but smile. She's trying to win me over. If she only knew that that would be a very hard task…

"Are you trying to seduce me, love?" I asked with an amused smile.

Ivy quickly stopped what she was doing and took one step back. "Um…no Captain Sparrow. I was um…I was merely trying to get something out of my eyes." She quickly began rubbing her eyes.

"Oh…pity. I was hoping that you were. I haven't had someone as beautiful as you hit on me in a while."

Ivy took one step closer to where I sat. "I saw a woman flirting shamelessly with you at the pub. She was very pretty."

"So you were watching me the whole time I was in the pub?"

She widened her eyes. "Oh…no. I had noticed that you were talking to someone when I saw you across the room. I wasn't actually watching you."

"Technically you were, darling."

She stepped closer to me. "No I wasn't. I happened to look up and there you were."

I smiled and took a swig out of the bottle. I stared at her for a while, noticing that her nervousness seemed to increase the closer she stood to me.

"Are you nervous for some reason, love? If you think I'm going to do something to you because you'd tricked me, I can assure you that I won't."

Ivy shook her head. "No…I don't think you're going to do anything…and I'm not nervous for your information. I'm just…overwhelmed."

"From what?"

"From everything…" She said as she sat down in a chair. "I'm still on the run from my impending marriage, so technically I'm a fugitive, I'm not sure of where I want to go...It's just awful."

"There's nothin' wrong with that, love. I run from things every time. I don't blame you at all for running away from marriage…it's a fate worse than death."

She laughed at my words. She looked beautiful when she did that.

"I don't think it's that bad…only if you end up with the wrong person. But maybe marriage isn't for everyone?" She said as she looked at me.

"It's definitely not for me." I replied as I quickly took a swig of rum. I could see a curious smile form on her face.

"Why is that, Captain Sparrow?"

"Why is what?"

"Why do you feel that marriage and anything else that has to do with committing to any woman as being so dreadful?

I gulped the rum down my throat as an impending pain formed in my gut. I hated talking about marriage or anything sentimental like that. I hesitated for a while before answering her. When I looked into her eyes, a chill ran up my spine. I wish she wouldn't stare at me like that…she'd slap me if she knew what it was doing to me.

"Come on, Captain…tell me! Don't cower from the question as if you're some type of eunuch…You're not a eunuch are you?" She asked teasingly.

"No! I'm no eunuch!" Something very clever crossed my mind…I just hoped she wouldn't slap me. "Would you like for me to show you?" I smiled cunningly.

Ivy's face flushed red. She was silent for a moment, obviously taken aback by my suggestion. She smiled and leaned closer.

"Maybe you can show me when the time is right." She replied seductively.

I grinned and took another swig from the bottle. I was about to speak, but she interrupted me.

"Let's have it, Jack…tell me why you fear commitment and love and…"

"I don't fear any of that love. I don't see the logic in being involved with those things…Besides, I don't think I could commit meself to only one woman, love."

"And why is that?"

I smiled and gave her my sexiest squint. "Just look at me, darling…do you think it's fair to keep someone as handsome and irresistible like me away from all the beautiful women in the world? It would be a crime if I did!"

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "You can't be serious, Jack."

"Aye…I am. Why do you think I've kept meself a bachelor for all of these years?"

"Because you're afraid…"

I looked at her, for I was suddenly struck by her words. I tried to smile, but I couldn't because I knew she was slightly right, but not about the afraid part. I decided to entertain her opinions and returned a reply.

"Afraid of what?"

She got up out of her seat and stepped closer to me. Her eyes seemed to pierce through my body as she looked into my eyes.

"You're afraid that maybe one day you will find the right woman for you, but you'll be afraid to love her."

We stared at each other for a few seconds until I broke my gaze from her. Damn that woman! For some reason, she was casting a spell over me…Only I should be able to do that! I took one swig of rum and placed the bottle down on the desk. I stood up and faced her. She had a knowing smirk on her face, as if she knew what I was going to do next. I smiled and was about to raise my hand to touch her face until I stopped. She would want me to do that…maybe she would want me to kiss her, but I won't. Just because she tricked me into bringing her on board and for having the audacity to think she knows me. Two can play this game…I walked away from her and headed for the door. She quickly turned around and watched me with a confused look on her face.

"Where are you going?"

"It's none of your business Miss Rae. Goodnight. You can stay in my quarters for now until we come up with some sleeping arrangements for you." I turned the knob on the door and was about to walk out until she spoke again.

"Did I say something to offend you Captain?"

I smiled, but then frowned as I turned around to face her. "If I were you, I would start thinking about the locations for all of these treasures."

She looked at me confusedly. "But Jack I said that that was all a lie. I don't know where any treasure is!'

"Tsk tsk love. You have by noon tomorrow to tell me where said treasure are or else…"

"Or else what?"

I didn't have anything to say. She was certainly falling for my game. "…or else there will be dire consequences to pay for, since you've deceived the Captain. It's only fair love."

"But wait, Jack!"

I quickly walked out of my cabin and slammed the door. I walked over to the far side of the ship, so that she wouldn't notice that I was laughing and that all of this was a joke. Silly lass…this will teach her to try and trick me…


	8. Flirtations

**Ivy Rae**

A full week went by and I'd had yet to come up with a treasure for the captain, though he didn't hound me about it. Mostly we stayed apart until the crew went to bed, when we'd gaze out at the stars and the sea together and just talk. He tended to avoid questions that I asked him, dancing around the real answer, but it intrigued me, as much as it annoyed me as well. I, on the other hand, answered all of his questions honestly. I wasn't sure why I trusted him, of all people, but I did.

On this particular night, he was asking me about my parents, and why in the gods they wanted me married off.

"My mother thinks it's proper," I replied. "Apparently I'm too free spirited and need to calm down, and she thinks obedience can only be learned through a marriage to a man of power."

"And your take?"

"To hell with it. All of it. I like who I am, and if she thinks I'm going to be obedient to a man who has a stick up his arse, then she obviously doesn't know me."

"And what sort of man are you looking for?" he asked me, a sly grin stretching across his face as he scooted closer. I blushed and my mouth moved before my mind could think things through.

"You." I gasped and looked to him. "Er, someone _like_ you I mean."

"And how's that?" he asked, half amused and half intrigued.

"Well, you're the only person besides my brother who's ever accepted me for who I really am. You're the only man who I haven't nessicarily had to prove myself to before you'd treat me as at least close to an equal. And I want someone who I'm not only physically attracted to, but who can feed my needs mentally as well." I smiled to him, hoping I'd made a good cover. Though, everything I had said was true. I was certainly attracted to him. Very much.

**Jack Sparrow **

I listened attentively in awe as Ivy told her partial life story. I couldn't help but notice how she seemed to tremble whenever she'd make eye contact with me. I couldn't help but feel flattered. I'd caught her when she accidentally told me that she wanted me. Perhaps that's the reason why she so desperately wanted to join me on my journey. I must admit…I do want her, but of course I won't tell her that.

"So…" I began with my sexiest squint. "Do ya think that I'm the type of man who can feed your mental needs?" 

Her eyes widened as her face flushed red. "Um…er…"

"Don't be nervous love. It's just a superfluous question. You don't need to answer it if ya don't feel comfortable."

"No, no I'm fine. You just caught me off guard, that's all." She replied in a shy voice.

I couldn't conceal my smile, for I loved it when I made women nervous…in a good way of course. I then inched closer to her. I could hear her breath quickening.

"Well love?" She finally turned to look at me; her sapphire eyes seemed to put me into a trance.

"Yes…I do believe that you are the type of man who can feed my mental needs."

I then squinted her eyes as an effort to gain control of the moment.

"What kind of mental needs?"

"Oh I don't know…I need to be a little sharper and cunning. I need to have the smarts and the wit to survive every aspect of life."

"So ya think I can do all of that?" I asked, sounding quite amused.

She smiled sheepishly and turned her head. "Yes because I've seen how you get yourself out of precarious situations by outsmarting the other person. I've also heard stories of your infamous exploits around the Caribbean."

"Don't forget about the Spanish Main, love."

She smiled and nodded. I could feel that her nervousness was fading as we spoke more about the joys of outsmarting people.

"You did a good job of outsmarting that poor excuse of a pirate back at the pub."

"I couldn't have done it without you." She replied sweetly; her eyes now emitting flirtatious gestures.

We stared at each other for a few quick moments, but it felt like an eternity. We were somehow growing closer, but it might be too dangerous right now for that…

"So tell me something about yourself Captain Sparrow that no one else knows."

She took me off guard, for I did not feel too comfortable about divulging any secrets to a stranger. I don't care if she is a beautiful, irresistible woman…I hesitated for a moment before returning an answer.

"If you must know something about me, just know that I don't tell me secrets, love."

She frowned and placed her hands on her hips as if she were insulted.

"And why's that? You don't have to worry, Jack. I don't tell secrets either."

"Well then we're square. I don't tell secrets and you don't tell secrets, savvy?"

She looked at me confusedly. "If you asked me to tell a secret, I would tell you."

I squinted my eyes at her. "I wouldn't want to know any of your secrets…it's none of me business; just like me business is none of _your_ business."

I could feel her gorgeous eyes glaring at me, as if they were slicing through my body. I had to try to infuriate her so that she could stop asking me questions. But it seemed as though it was not working, for she wasn't relenting.

"Why won't you tell me, Jack? Are you ashamed of something?"

I eyed her as if she were insane. "_Me_…ashamed? Never! I have nothing to hide nor be ashamed of."

She smiled. "Well then tell me about your secret!" I flashed a half wicked grin, for I knew what I was about to say would make her flustered.

"I'll tell you one of me deepest, darkest secrets if only you'll emit to one thing…"

"And what's that?" I then stood up and stepped closer to her. Her eyes widened with anticipation.

"Tell me that ya have a lil' thing for me." Her eyes widened even more from shock.

"What? I don't have a thing for you! Just because I said that you are the type of man who could satisfy my mental needs does not mean that I like you…in a romantic way of course."

I couldn't help but to smile, for I knew that I had her right where I needed her. Perhaps now she would stop asking questions and go away.

I studied her demeanor for a few quick moments. She didn't seem to be as flustered as I'd hoped.

"I think I know what you're trying to do Captain Sparrow. You're trying to avoid answering my question so you're trying to make me angry so that I can stop asking you questions."

I flashed a golden grin. "Sharp lil' bugger aren't ya."

She smiled proudly and took a step closer to me. She then stood on her tiptoes and leaned in closer to my face.

"Perhaps you should be asking yourself that question Captain Sparrow."

"What about me liking meself? I already do…very much, as it were."

"No…you should ask yourself if you have a thing for me."

I had one nerve to grab her and give her a bruising kiss, for her boldness was having an effect on me. She looked me up and down, and then backed away.

"I guess I'll leave you alone. I've bothered you enough…goodnight Captain Sparrow." She said as she curtsied and turned around, heading back to her cabin.

I tipped my hat and watched her walk away. "Goodnight, love…"


	9. Jack's Distressing Damsel

**Ivy Rae**

I closed the door to my cabin and breathed a sigh of relief. My heart was pounding like crazy, as if I'd just run to Singapore and back. I'd had get myself out there, before I did something I would possibly regret in the morning. Sure, I was attracted to the captain. Very much attracted. But I knew whatever feelings I had for him; all but the lust in it wasn't returned. It wasn't exactly a secret that he was, frankly, a man whore. But a damn sexy one at that.

I flopped down on my bed and let out a frustrated sigh before closing my eyes and attempting to drift off.

However, to no avail. After lying there staring at my eyelids for a good hour or so, I sat up and crossed my legs Indian style. Damn that Captain Sparrow for plaguing my thoughts to a point of sleeplessness!

I went out on deck and, to my dismay and yet relief, my captain was not out and about still. I leaned over the railing and looked out at the starry sky and the crescent moons light rippling over the mild waves and smiled softly, taking in a whiff of air. Perhaps a life at sea truly was for me. Maybe, in some far off land, I could stay on this ship with my pirate captain sailing the world forever. As I thought such peaceful and yet naive things, I was unaware that I had company now.

Suddenly there was a strong arm about my waist, a hand over my mouth and I was then pinned up against the mast. I tried to fight, and mentally kicked myself for letting my guard down.

"Calm down now lovely, this won't 'urt if ye don't struggle," a voice cooed in my ear, one I didn't recognize. I looked up to see one of the newer crew members grinning down at me, his breath reeking of rum, his eyes bloodshot. I tried to pull back and he pressed himself to me. His mouth crashed down on mine, more to silence me than anything, and I could feel his hardened trouser snake pressing to my leg. Not good.

His hand began manhandling my breast and I whimpered and started to shake. I tried to push him away, but his hand caught both of my wrists and pinned them above my head. I winced and fearful tears rolled down my cheeks. God no, not again!

Jack Sparrow

She's warming up to me...I knew it. I could tell by the way she looked at me, undressing me with her piercing, illustrious eyes. I was doing the same to her, but I was able to conceal it, of course. I should have taken the chance and stolen a kiss from her lips. She would have slapped me for being so bold, but it would have been worth the risk. Besides, she probably wanted me to do it. I watched as she quickly left my presence. She scurried away to her room as if she was a frightened mouse. Not one time did she look back. I told her good night, but all she did was continue on walking. I couldn't help but to smile with flattery and feel proud that I've made a woman feel uncomfortable...in a good way, of course.

Once she was safely inside her cabin, I decided to walk over to the far side of the ship to enjoy a few more quiet moments with the star lit sky. I was fortunate to catch a glimpse of a shooting star making it's way across the darkened horizon. I remembered when I was a young lad that I used to make wishes when I'd see a shooting star. However, I quickly realized that the wishes I made never came true, and as a result, I gave up on hoping and wishing altogether. After a few moments of recolection, a sudden unsettling feeling overcame me. Something was not right. I had the sudden urge to go to the other side of the ship. I followed my instincts and made my way over to where Ivy's quarters were, and discovered the reason for my alarm...

Standing just a few feet away from me by the mast was Ivy, with one of my newer crewmen standing in front of her. I was too far away to see what was happening, but I knew it wasn't good. I quietly crept closer to them and realized to my horror that Ivy was being manhandled. Her arms were stretched over her head. There was a sea of tears streaming down her face. The crewman groped her breasts and kissed her neck. When he came up for air, he began to speak.

"Mmmm...ye taste delicious..."

"Get…off…" Ivy growled, trying to remain firm even though it was clear how scared she was.

At that moment, I noticed the man press his body even harder against her body. He then began to push down her trousers and unfasten his own. Before he could do any of that, I quickly withdrew my pistol from my sash and took a few steps closer to them. Luckily, the man had his back facing me. As soon as I made it over to where they stood, I quickly pressed the barrel of my pistol against the back of his skull.

"Let go of her before I spill your brains all over the deck and throw your pathetic lifeless body into the sea." I growled as I cocked the pistol.

He froze and quickly released his grip on Ivy. She quickly ran away from him, sobbing.

"Ivy go into my quarters and lock the door." I ordered.

She nodded and ran into my cabin.

"Gibbs, Milford, McNulty!" I yelled.

Gibbs ran down from the wheel while the other two crewmates ran from below deck.

"Aye Jack what seems ta be the problem?" Gibbs asked as he approached us.

"It seems that our new crewmate here has committed a very heinous crime." I replied.

"What did he do?" Gibbs asked.

"He tried to force himself on Miss Ivy Rae. Luckily I got here on time before he could do any more harm."

"What do ya want us ta do to 'im Capn'?" McNulty asked.

I walked from behind the scoundrel with my pistol still pointing at his head to face him.

"Throw his ass in the brig until I decide the proper punishment for him. If you ask me, he doesn't deserve to live...You know, I should just shoot you now and throw you overboard. Better yet, instead of killing you first, I should throw you overboard and let the sharks tear you apart while you're alive."

Suddenly, the man fell to his knees and began pleading.

"Please Capn' spare me! I'm sorry for what I did! I was not in me right mind! Please Capn'..."

"Oh shut it! McNulty, Milford! Throw his ass into the brig." I growled as the two crewmen roughly grabbed his arms and dragged him below deck.

Gibbs and I watched as he kicked and screamed as they dragged his pathetic body away.

"Is the lass alright, Jack?" Gibbs asked.

"I hope so...I'm going to check on her right now." I replied as I began to walk towards my cabin.

"Jack!" Gibbs yelled. I stopped in my tracks and turned to face him.

"What do ya plan on doin' to him?"

I thought for a moment before answering. "I'll leave his punishment up to Ivy..."

I then walked over to my cabin and knocked on the door.

"Ivy, it's Jack..."

She unlocked the door and peered from behind it before letting me in. She walked over to my bed and sat down. I watched her for a few moments before joining her. She was very distressed. Her face was flushed, eyes swollen with tears. She avoided eye contact.

"Are you alright, love?" I ask softly.

She was silent for a few moments before nodding her head.

"Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine." She replied softly, rubbing her arms when he had grabbed her.

I gently touched her left arm and examined it. There were small circular bruises from where his hands had been on her. She winced at my touch. I grew angrier with each bruise I discovered.

"I threw him in the brig. He won't hurt you or anyone else anymore..."

"What are you going to do to him?"

I looked at her with a wicked smile. "I think it's only fair that you decide his punishment, love."

She forced a soft smile, but tears still rolled down her already reddened cheeks.

"Shhh love...it's alright. You're safe now." I said as I hugged her. She rested her head against my chest as more tears streamed down her face.

After a few moments, her cries subsided, and she lifted her head to look at me. Her sapphire eyes were even more beautiful when they were glossed over with tears.

"Tell me everything that happened..." I said as I wiped the tears away from her eyes with the pads of my thumbs. She sighed heavily and turned her head.

"If it's too difficult to talk about, you don't have to say anything right now…"

"No...I'm fine. I need to talk about it. Besides…I feel as though you should know," she replied as she held back tears.

"Tell me why this incident distresses you so much...did something happen to you in the past?"

Her sapphire eyes widened and welled up with more tears. I then braced myself for what she was about to tell me. I just hope that that bastard did not do anything else to her...

**Ivy Rae**

I looked to my pirate captain and slowly worked up my courage. He saved me, and obviously did care for me as much as I cared for him. And so, it felt only right that should tell him what had happened to me.

"All right, fine. I'll tell you. But only after you promise you won't pity me for it and promise you won't tell anyone. This does not leave this cabin." 

"You have my word, love," he replied smiling to me as he crossed his heart with his left hand and rose his right one. I smiled softly and nodded.

"Thank you, Jack." I sighed, working up my courage. "It happened just before I ran away…the first time I had ever met my fiancé…"


End file.
